


maybe forever? maybe.

by heydaydream



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, hyewon was mentioned here btw, kinda brat yuri also chaewon's bff, sad annyeongz noises, ssamjin, ssamjin fluff!! and!! angst!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydaydream/pseuds/heydaydream
Summary: Chaewon is slow but Yujin will always wait for her. However, waiting is hard especially if you’re not sure if things are still in the same spot when you left it.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Kudos: 9





	maybe forever? maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> a not-really-short ssamjin angst wouldn't hurt right? 
> 
> btw listen to twice - turtle to make it less sad

_“KIM CHAEWON I PROMISE TO MARRY YOU SOMEDAY WHEN WE GROW UP” 8 year old Yujin shouted when she reached the very last branch of the tree._

_Ahn Yujin as a kid never gets tired, she’s always filled with energy and you don’t know when will she run out of them, or maybe she never._

_“OKAY AHN YUJIN WHATEVER JUST GO DOWN OR YOUR MOM WILL SEE YOU AND SCOLD YOU!” 10 year old Chaewon shouted back at Yujin but Yujin just stuck her tongue out at her, she really can’t understand this kid. “AHN YUJIN DON’T MAKE ME CLIMB UP THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!-”_

_The branch where Yujin is standing broke but luckily (for Yujin) Chaewon caught her and they both collapsed on the ground. Instead of crying in pain they both just laughed._

_Kim Chaewon her favorite unnie, 2 years older than her, swore to always watch over her._

***

_Yujin has always been pinning for Chaewon._ When they both crossed paths on the school grounds Yujin wouldn’t miss a chance to wave at Chaewon, the older would just smile unconsciously.

Yujin’s little crush on Chaewon grows as time goes by.

Every time Chaewon’s heart gets broken, Yujin would be there to scold her rather than to comfort, saying things like “I told you to wait for me okay? then why are you cheating on me~”

Chaewon will never forget what Yujin said that day when they were still kids.

“No Yujin actually I want you to wait for me”

* * *

Yujin is now in her freshmen high school while Chaewon is in her third year now. Chaewon told Yujin that she might found someone new and that would make her forget her “little crush on Chaewon” but Yujin assured Chaewon that no one will ever replace her.

Chaewon just laughs. _Yujin-ah you won’t know._

On the other hand, Chaewon hopes, she won’t.

She hopes she would wait.

***

Whenever Yujin’s feeling lazy to attend school, Chaewon is always there to kick her ass and scold her to move just like a big sister would do.

But there are times where Chaewon feels like Yujin is the oldest among the two of them. Every morning whether it’s a rainy morning or a sunny one, Yujin and Chaewon always walk together going to school.

“yah Chaewon-ah! Why are you so slow! We’d miss the bus c’mon just run!” Yujin ran fast like she’s running for her dear life.

“hey where are your manners? Why’d you call me Chaewon only?” Chaewon said while increasing her speed on running but when she saw Yujin stopped, she didn’t bother to run anymore.

They missed the bus, but Yujin thinks it's fine because the bus was full anyway. They sit at the bus stop waiting for another bus that will probably not arrive in the next few minutes.

“I’m sorry if I’m always slow”

“It's okay if you’re slow, I’d still wait for you anyway,” Yujin assured Chaewon.

Chaewon feels like she doesn’t deserve Yujin at all.

* * *

In Yujin’s second year she became everyone’s apple of the eye, everyone’s center of attraction. Even seniors are having an interest in her. Chaewon whose already in her last year is _not liking it_.

_Jang Wonyoung, shes one of Yujin’s close friends, she’s cute and without a doubt, Yujin would possibly have a crush on her._

_Kim Minju, 3 rd year and rumors said that she likes Yujin. _

_Kang Hyewon, same year as me, I just heard her said Yujin is cute._

“oh is that Yujin your childhood sweetheart?” Yuri, one of Chaewon’s closest friend ask as she points into a direction where Yujin is standing. “damn look at all these girls following her”

“okay Yuri-sshi, is Yujin really that attractive?? And pretty?? And cool??”

“I mean yeah? Duh if we’re not friends I might definitely try hitting on her” Yuri said frankly and it looks like she’s not kidding. Chaewon stared at her like she’s plotting a murder.

_Jo Yuri, my friend, I don’t know I’m just adding her to the list_

At the end of the day when Chaewon decided to fetch Yujin at her room, there were a lot of students waiting for Yujin at the door. _Wow, Yujin is really a celebrity now._

“make way suckers please I can’t see the way” Nako one of Yujin’s close friends said as she kinda pushes all the people in their way, she’s with Yujin.

“oh Chaewon unnie!” _Yujin saw me._ Chaewon just smiled and waved. Yujin ran towards Chaewon and linked arms with her.

“ah please get me out of here already” Yujin whines as she leans towards Chaewon’s shoulder.

“looks like you have a lot of admirers now..”

“I don’t care, they’re not you so why would I care”

Chaewon feels a weird sensation in her stomach and then she feels it again when Yujin squeezed their hands together.

“I’m still going to wait for you okay?”

_Stupid heart._

Looks like Yujin won’t need to wait anymore longer.

* * *

_“When you reach college, I’m giving you the chance Yujin-ah”_

Yujin can’t function the whole day during Chaewon’s high school graduation. That was the first thing Chaewon told her when they saw each other. Even at Chaewon’s graduation dinner Yujin can’t even look or start a conversation with her but of course, she’s not gonna miss a day without saying good night to her Chaewon unnie.

_“Chaewon unnie good night and can’t wait to be yours in two years!”_

***

Yujin studied hard and enjoy her time in school without getting to see her Chaewon unnie at her school anymore, it was weird at first but Yujin got the hang of it in no time. Yujin got herself real busy, she joins more academic related clubs (rather than tire herself in sports) and met more new people.

Yujin got closer to this student named Kim Minju where she met in a book club. It was quite funny how their first encounter is, Minju asked her to get out of the library during the book club orientation and Yujin agreed because it was boring in the first place anyway. And then they talked about their favorite stuff and until it reached their biography.

Months after that, one day Minju waited for Yujin to finish her baseball training and asked her for dinner, Yujin gladly accepted it. But at the end of the night, Minju confessed that she liked Yujin ever since her 2nd year and told things that it was such a shame they only became close in her last year.

_“I’m sorry Minju but my heart is already taken by someone else…”_

Well Minju is not the only girl she rejected, she rejected almost all of the girls in her way. (Which the others say that what makes Yujin more interesting). They called Yujin the heartbreak queen, not everyone understands why Yujin is like that except her best friend Wonyoung.

“so I guess it's still Chaewon unnie ey?” Wonyoung asked while they are sitting on the rooftop while looking at the stars. “oh how lucky Chaewon unnie is to have a loyal bastard like you”

“Wonyoung don’t tell me you too?!?!”

Wonyoung just laughs at what Yujin said. “OH HELL NO EWW!!”

“that’s right Jang Wonyoung don’t like me cause I will make your life terrible” Yujin pats Wonyoung’s hair.

_Wonyoung’s glad she stopped her heart from saying any nonsense that night._

* * *

Yujin thought her waiting is over but days after her high school graduation, one of her relatives offered her to go overseas for her college. Because if you’re far away from home that’s where good opportunities awaits you and it just sucks cause sometimes it's somehow true.

That time Yujin feels like she's choosing two different futures with Chaewon or a bright one without her. But Chaewon pushed her to choose the offer.

Because this time it's Chaewon’s turn to wait.

***

Waiting is hard especially if you’re not sure if things are still in the same spot when you left it. But on Yujin’s first year overseas stay Chaewon makes sure everything is alright, at least.

Eventually, things change just like how ice melts if you left it unsupervised. 

The next year Yujin hasn’t heard anything from Chaewon anymore, no emails or skype or anything that will help her stop worrying. Yujin didn’t think about it that much, she made herself busy again, she made sure to keep herself distracted until she is through with college.

At Yujin’s graduation only her family and her best friend Wonyoung were there to congratulate and finally bring her home.

No sign of Kim Chaewon at all.

* * *

When Yujin was home the first thing she did was visit Chaewon’s house and she’s still there nothing had changed except she cut her hair short. _She’s still pretty and she still makes my heart jump into overflowing happiness._

Somehow Yujin feels uneasy and the atmosphere was weird as soon as she entered Chaewon’s house.

It took Chaewon a minute to process everything that Yujin is back.

“oh Yujin hi! I miss you so much!” Chaewon ran into Yujin and hugged her so tight. “I miss you and im sorry if I didn’t keep in touch with you…”

Yujin’s not dumb, she knows something is going on.

“so tell me who”

Chaewon was about to answer Yujin but a loud cry somewhere else interrupted them. _A baby._ Yujin clearly didn’t expect that.

“shush baby _mommy_ is here now~” seems like Yujin didn’t notice the crib in their living room when she entered their house.

Yujin felt a sudden pang in her heart. Yujin sat down and watched Chaewon as she does her duty as a mother. Yujin’s mind is now overflowing with questions she wants to ask with Chaewon.

“don’t you wanna know her name?” Chaewon said but Yujin just nodded. “her name’s Yeojin, I wanted to name her that sounds closer to your name” Chaewon explained but all Yujin gave her was a smile. A bitter smile. 

“I’ll be just waiting outside.”

Yujin went out and expecting Chaewon to follow her, and she did minutes later.

***

There's a small garden and a bench in front of Chaewon’s house so they sat there and talk. They’ve never felt this so awkward before, Yujin used to cling to Chaewon a lot and tease her but now the atmosphere is filled with formality.

“one night I just felt so lonely and perhaps I tried finding someone..” Chaewon started the conversation

“you know that I always answer your call right? I don’t care if I’m in class but if you call I’m going to answer it right away” Chaewon just avoided Yujin’s eyes.

“what’s the point? It's not like you’ll just magically appear beside me or what” Chaewon realized she answered it in a kinda rude way. “I’m sorry Yujin..”

Yujin took a deep breath and held herself because any moment she might cry. “all I wanted you to do was wait for four years, isn’t that hard-“

“time is precious Yujin!”

“I waited my whole life for you!” Yujin voice cracked. “you are so unfair..” Yujin can’t hold her tears any longer and started crying. It breaks Chaewon's heart seeing Yujin cry but it pains her more when she can't do something about it. And it pains her so bad because it's her fault. 

This is the moment where Yujin realized maybe waiting is really shit, maybe she should’ve just let go of her little silly crush on Chaewon way back then, maybe she didn’t have to be that loyal, maybe she should’ve just tried dating all the girls who liked her, maybe if she started thinking of herself first.

“Ahn Yujin I did loved you… I hope you know that. Yes, I did love you, I remember my heart going crazy every time you do something nice to me. I remember that strange yet great feeling in my stomach every time you call me sweet names even if it's just a joke. I remember falling in love with you-“

“then why make me wait if we could’ve just tried that time?”

And that’s the mistake Chaewon couldn’t undo. Instead of waiting for nothing, she should’ve tested the waves. At every point in Chaewon’s life, she knows she regrets it.

_Yujin I’m sorry I was a fucking coward that time._

“I’m really sorry…” that’s all Chaewon can say from now. “it's okay if you won’t accept it, it's okay if you’ll hate me. I understand.”

_Destiny is really a bitch. Now I hate Wonyoung too for reminding me everyday that destiny will always be on my side._

“by the way we are now moving to _his_ house tomorrow…” Chaewon said without looking into Yujin’s eyes. “I love you Ahn Yujin-“

“No, I hate you so much Kim Chaewon”

And that’s Yujin’s last words to Chaewon before leaving and swore to not ever see her face ever again.

The next day, Yujin didn’t even bother to go out of her room and see Chaewon leaving with her new family instead she just stayed in her room blasting Taylor Swift songs and not minding anyone at all.

It took Wonyoung 10 knocks and 3 Yujin-ah shouts before Yujin opened her door and greeted her with a scary stare.

“your suppose to be girlfriend left me a letter and told me to give it to you”

“whatever this is I guess its just bullshit”

Yujin took the paper anyway.

Wonyoung jumped to Yujin’s bed and admire how comfy it is except it smelled like beer and she doesn’t even need to ask why.

“now what do you want to do? Hook up with all the girls you rejected or perhaps send them a letter just like what Lara Jean did?” 

“oh I remember that movie you asked me to watch and NO”

Yujin laid beside Wonyoung and opened the paper before throwing it to somewhere else in her room.

_Ahn Yujin I love you and I’m sorry, I guess this lifetime wasn’t just meant for us._

Yujin hated what was written in that letter and she wished to not meet Chaewon in her next million possible lifetime ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's for my weekly ssamjin fic see you next time yow 
> 
> THE WORLD NEEDS A LOT OF SSAMJIN FICS


End file.
